


The Deal

by Amaikurai



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib es algo idiota, Headcanon vortianos, Intento fallido de humor, M/M, Relación establecida, Sev es protector con Zim, ZaDf/ZaDe, eneamigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaikurai/pseuds/Amaikurai
Summary: Sin arma y en medio de una batalla con su enemigo, el humano tiene una ventaja. Sin embargo, de la nada sale quién sería su salvación y hasta cierto punto su humillación. Pero nada que un trato justo no pueda arreglar.





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No puedo creer que sea la segunda, ¿o la tercera? En publicar un fic de ellos dos XD  
> Demonios, ni siquiera está Seven en la lista de personajes de FFnet. Joder con mis ships, siempre soy la rara del fandom que shippea lo poco común(?) -justo en mi KaTr (Keef and Tak romance) y mi SaTr (Skoodge and Tenn romance).
> 
> Antes de comenzar, primero quiero agradecer a Mishka, Tania y Mero del grupo ZaDr en whatsap por inspirarme y darme ideas para escribir esto, sin ellos esta cosa no se hubiera cumplido de forma exitosa. Gracias. 
> 
> Y quiero dedicar éste fic a mi mejor amiga Moni y a Mishka y todo el grupo ZaDr de whatsap ;u;
> 
> Ahora si, volviendo al tema del fic, puse muchas referencias y headcanons en este fic, pero no las mencionaré más a fondo sino hasta el final.
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

No había escapatoria. El arma ahora apuntaba directamente hacia él e incluso en su mente no pudo imaginar una forma de escapar, aunque no podía creerlo, estaba sin salida. Su cuerpo no respondió, y en medio de su parálisis su cerebro lo asimiló. Iba a morir.

—¡Zim!

Fue todo lo escuchó antes de ser empujado contra su voluntad, esquivando así el rayo letal que se dirigía a su pecho. Al final, contra todo pronóstico, el disparo nunca llegó a su objetivo, sino que continuó hasta dar con la pared a sus espaldas. 

Para cuando Zim abrió los ojos se encontraba en el suelo y sobre él yacía Seven, cubriéndolo protectoramente. Le tomó unos segundos entender lo que había pasado, pues por sólo un instante creyó que el humano ganaría, por más ridículo que sonase, era la verdad. Estuvo a punto de morir. Él, Zim, el asombroso invasor irken. 

Y el apestoso humano lo hubiera logrado sino fuera por…

—¡Sev-!

—¡Oh, por los monarcas de Vort! ¡¿Estás bien?!—exclamó el vortiano para luego continuar hablando sin parar en su lengua natal mientras revisaba que el irken estuviera intacto.

Unos segundos más pasaron antes de que Zim reaccionara alejando sin mucha fuerza al vortiano. Desvió la mirada sin poder enfrentar la intensa preocupación que emanaba de Seven tanto en su voz como en sus movimientos. Malditos vortianos, siempre tan nerviosos e inquietos.

De repente, el vortiano se giró hacia quien se había convertido en su enemigo. 

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Y por qué atacas a Zim?!—. Los ojos de Seven brillaron y mostró sus dientes agresivamente extendiendo ambos brazos a los lados con la intención de atacar. 

Zim abrió los ojos sorprendido de tal reacción, sabía que esa era manera en la que los vortianos reaccionaban ante una amenaza, pero ésta vez no era Seven quien estaba en peligro, mucho menos sus hijos, sino era Zim el receptor de esa acción. El pecho del irken se contrajo con una emoción cálida, sintiéndose halagado de que lo defendería, pero pronto dejó de lado esos pensamientos al recordar que trataba con su némesis. Y eso sólo era asunto de Zim. Aunque ésta vez debía agradecerle a su compañero por haberlo salvado, a pesar de la dificultad que eso conllevaba debido a su orgullo herido.

—¡Zim está bien, Sev! —retrocedió bruscamente—. Nada que no un invasor irken entrenado no pueda manejar—exclamó confiado, aun si en el fondo se sintiera ligeramente derrotado.

—Pero ese humano…—siseo Seven dando un paso a lo que Dib reaccionó retrocediendo ligeramente, aún seguía desconcertado, mas ahora estaba más relajado cuando se dio cuenta de que Zim conocía al recién llegado. La usual expresión tímida y amable del vortiano se había convertido en un gesto agresivo y cargado de desagrado contra su némesis, y no iba a negar que eso no lo llenó de orgullo, pero tampoco admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos permitiría un enfrentamiento entre esos dos. 

—Ese humano cabezón es el enemigo de Zim. Soy un invasor y puedo derrotarlo yo mismo—explicó el irken.

Ese sucio humano… se las iba a pagar muy caro. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos llenos de destrucción y ruina hacia el Dib fueron interrumpidos por Seven, quien suspiró para luego sonreír aliviado. 

—Fue un poco difícil encontrarte, Zim. Es una suerte que el chip guía de Gir siga funcionando a la perfección, aunque sigue quitándoselo para guardar comida… Bueno, no es como si a los pequeños les moleste. Gir está lleno de sorpresas…

Conforme Seven seguía hablando, la paciencia de Zim se acababa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó simplemente intentando no proyectar su irritación, no por Seven, sino por todas las emociones que le hacía sentir. 

Aún seguía sin acostumbrarse a todo ese tumulto de inmundos sentimientos que iban contra su voluntad, aun si algunas de ellas fueran placenteras de vez en cuando, tenía mucho con lo que lidiar como para agregar sus emociones a la lista. También estaba el hecho de que la inquietud de casi morir estaba desapareciendo reemplazado por la curiosidad y la frustración consigo mismo.

Seven sonrió nervioso, pero alegre, y una leve coloración azul apareció en su rostro mientras sus ojos brillaban emocionados, como esas veces en la que estaba creando algún artefacto nuevo. En lugar de responder directamente con palabras levantó el objeto que sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Olvidaste el megarruinador de la destrucción en el laboratorio y creí que te sería útil en tu misión—confesó ligeramente cohibido, probablemente preocupado por la reacción de Zim ya que después de ayudarlo a escapar de la prisión en Vort había sido muy claro en que podía ocultarse en la Tierra, siempre y cuando no saliera demasiado para evitar ser descubierto. 

Los ojos de Zim reflejaron asombro tanto por el arma que olvidó y yacía frente suyo como por el hecho de que Seven viajó varios kilómetros sin ser descubierto. Totalmente impresionante.

—¡¿Y tú disfraz Sev-vort?! ¡Pudiste haber puesto en peligro la misión, incluso los smeets pudieron salir afectados! ¡Los humanos son estúpidos, pero podrían descubrir nuestro malévolo plan!

Seven se encorvó de hombros casual. No tenía idea de cómo le hizo, sólo salió de casa y se escabulló por los tejados altos de los edificios hasta llegar a su destino. Zim gruñó exasperado.

—¡Oye! ¡Los humanos no somos estúpidos! —exclamó ofendido Dib, para luego sonreír burlonamente—. ¿Quién ese Zim? ¿Tu nuevo aliado? Y pensar que dijiste que los irkens no necesitaban de nadie.

Dib había permanecido en silencio, atónito por la aparición de una raza totalmente diferente a la de Zim, o eso supuso al ver las diferencias entre ambos. Claramente, el nuevo había saltado de la nada, literalmente, y era unas cuantas pulgadas más alto que Zim, tenía cuernos en su cabeza (los cuales si ponía atención podía ver que no eran estáticos del todo), también su complexión era diferente con unas piernas más largas y terminando en punta, a juzgar por la forma parecía ser bueno para saltar, sobretodo lugares altos. De cierta forma su cuerpo y la forma en la que se movía le recordaba a una cabra de las montañas. 

Estudió al alíen desconocido por unos minutos mientras los otros dos estaban absortos en su conversación e intentó comprender lo que decían, pero esos alíen hablaba a veces de forma extraña, pues mezclaba palabras el inglés e irken con un lenguaje irreconocible para sus oídos. 

Mientras tanto, Zim se había dado cuenta que se había olvidado por completo del humano durante unos momentos, hasta que éste habló, así que quiso ocultar todo lo que pasó. Se sentía humillado frente a su enemigo, pero más que desconfiado de que el humano pudiera herir a Seven. Como reflejó avanzó hasta interponerse entre Dib y Seven con un gesto que advertía que atacaría si el humano daba un sólo paso. Pudo ver un gesto fugaz pasar por los ojos del joven adulto, algo entre sorpresa y temor, para terminar con una sonrisa burlona.

—No me digas que es tu novio, Zim—se burló para luego soltar una ruidosa carcajada. Claramente quería mofarse del irken, porque sabía que los de su raza eran incapaces de amar y por lo tanto eso servía de ofensa contra su enemigo.

Sin embargo, Dib se calló abruptamente cuando Zim respondió—. Mi pareja no tiene nada que ver con nuestra pelea, inmundo terrícola—dijo tajante, especialmente el insulto en el cual usó un tono despectivo cargado de ira. 

—Yo… yo decía, la broma, tú debiste…—tartamudeó hasta que entendió su descubrimiento—. ¡¿Es cierto?!—. El rostro de Zim se volvió de un intenso color púrpura al darse cuenta de que su enemigo no lo sabía la verdad de su relación con Seven y sólo estaba bromeando. Al final fue Zim quien cayó en su trampa. Dib resopló incrédulo—. No sabía que la basura espacial como tu podían tener pareja.

El sonido de un gruñido grave parecido a un berrido fue escuchado por el lugar y Dib se dio cuenta de que provenía del otro alienígena, lo que hizo que levantara automáticamente su arma y apuntara hacia la amenaza. Pero Seven no se inmutó.

—¿Si sabes que esa es una pistola Sh’nuggor, cierto?

Dib alzó una ceja, curioso por el acento del alíen desconocido como por lo que dijo—. ¿A qué te refieres, extraño alienígena?

—Los Sh’nuggors son una especie recolectora que se dedica a coleccionar otras especies y es verdaderamente estúpida, por lo que sus armas son casi inútiles. Como esa pistola—dijo señalando al arma de Dib—. Sólo tienes un disparo cada tres días terrestres, por lo que asumo que es la primera vez que la usas.

Dib se quedó sin palabras por varios momentos, era la primera vez que hablaba con una raza extraterrestre diferente y ésta era más coherente que Zim, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el conocimiento en armas que tenía ese desconocido.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿eh? ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa para que salves a Zim evitando que yo dispare?

Seven permaneció tranquilo en todo momento, parecía que sólo se ponía agresivo cuando ofendía a Zim o lo ponía en peligro. Era interesante ver una relación entre especies tan diferentes, pues Seven era inteligente, razonable y calmado, todo lo contrario a la personalidad de Zim.

—No te diré más, humano, sólo te advierto que su batalla ha terminado y deberías rendirte.

—Seven—llamó la atención Zim, su tono era frío y distante—. Regresa a la base.

—Pero Zim, el hu-

—Ésta es una pelea entre ese terrícola cabezón y yo.

Seven sabía que en realidad Zim no estaba molesto con él, sino que era más bien el orgullo de guerrero irken hablando, por lo que no dudo en comprender la situación. Acercó sus frentes un momento, en un gesto íntimo, después se alejó sonriendo transmitiendo toda su confianza en Zim y se marchó.

Dib se quedó quieto de nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionar, era como si hubiese sido testigo de algo que no debía ver. Se sintió ligeramente culpable de casi matar a Zim cuando escuchó a su pareja decir “los pequeños”, cosa que Zim confirmó al llamarlos “smeet”. Si bien recordaba esa era la palabra en la que los irkens se referían a los infantes de su raza. Eso quería decir que… ¿Zim tenía hijos? ¡Eso era inconcebible y perturbador a partes iguales! De lo poco sabía era que Seven, como lo había llamado Zim, era macho y Zim también, entonces, no podría funcionar, ¿cierto?

Su estómago se revolvió ante el pensamiento y el asco lo hizo temblar ligeramente.

—No sé qué está maquinando tu mente, Dib-apestoso, pero lo que sea que imagines no es lo que crees—gruño Zim, levantando el arma que Seven había traído momentos antes—. Quizá debería destruirte ahora que conoces uno de los secretos de Zim.

Toda emoción drenó el cuerpo de Dib al verse amenazado siendo reemplazado por el miedo, ¡estaba desarmado y Zim lo sabía! —. ¡Guao, Zim! No te alteres, sólo pensaba cómo es que una criatura como tú tenía hijos, es todo.

—¡Zim no tiene hijos propios, Dib-bestia! 

—Pero Seven dijo…

—¡Silencio! No tienes ningún derecho a llamarlo por su nombre, y ellos son hijos de él. Pero no tengo por qué estar respondiendo a tus estúpidas preguntas, sucio terrícola. Has visto demasiado y sabes demasiado, por lo tanto, debes ser eliminado de inmediato…

Preparó el arma, para disparar, mas esperó las últimas palabras de su némesis antes de disparar.

—¡Espera, Zim! ¡No diré nada lo juro! —. Dib alzó sus manos en un gesto de paz—. ¡Es más, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato sobre el tema?!—dijo asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa, temía por su vida. Llevaba tantos años conociendo a Zim como para darse cuenta de que ésta vez hablaba muy en serio, y como no, si había visto algo demasiado personal sobre el irken. Incluso no estaba demasiado sorprendido con esa reacción, pero eso no quería decir que no lucharía por sobrevivir. 

Para su suerte, Zim bajó lentamente el arma, a pesar de la expresión reflexiva apareció en su rostro la furia seguía ahí. 

—¡¿Por qué debería escuchar a una raza inferior como la tuya, Dib-larva?! ¡Claramente aprovecharas de este material para usarlo en contra de Zim, además de poder humillarlo!

Dib no tenía muchas razones aparte de sobrevivir, pero esa no era un argumento muy útil, mucho menos en ese momento, pues el irken estaría más que contento de eliminarlo con toda y esa “valiosa” información que había obtenido. 

—Vamos, Zim, no fue humillante en verdad. De hecho, en los humanos es completamente normal tener pareja e hijos, sólo que nunca creí que mi enemigo fuera capaz de tenerlo.

—Para tu información, Dib-cosa, Seven ha entrenado en la mejor base tecnológica militar irken y los smeets son superiores a cualquier otra larva terrícola en este sucio planeta, por supuesto que Zim merece la mejor compañía. No veo cómo eso se compara a sus rituales insignificantes de los humanos.

Así que de ahí había obtenido un mejor armamento, ¡esa pequeña lagartija estaba aprovechando que su novio era un experto en armas! Sin embargo, se obligó a calmarse, pues mostrar molestia solo alarmaría más al irken y justo en ese momento no estaba de buen humor. A decir verdad, no creía que la nueva familia de Zim era más impresionante o más diferente que la de los humanos, pero tampoco se atrevió a mencionar algo de esto.

—Mira, yo no diré nada de lo que pasó hoy si me dejas ir con vida ésta vez, ¿qué te parece?

Zim alzó lo que Dib supuso sería su ceja considerando la propuesta.

—Por supuesto que no, Dib—mencionó arrogante y la sonrisa falsa de Dib flaqueo—. Me aseguraré de que no digas nada.

Dib pasó saliva y el miedo por no sobrevivir regresó, como una fría oleada por todo su cuerpo. Era hombre muerto. 

Sin embargo, Zim no disparó, sino que bajó el arma y sonrió con soberbia—. Así es Dib-apestoso, conozco tu secreto…— Eso confundió al humano quien esperaba todo menos eso, lo cual lo hizo ladear su cabeza en un gesto de confusión y antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué era lo que Zim se refería, el irken continuó—. Eres el que se humilla solo en tú habitación fingiendo ser un presentador de ese programa de paracaidistas.

—¡Es paranormal! —respondió como acto reflejo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que implicaban las demás palabras—. ¡Y e-eso es mentira! —a pesar de ello Zim detectó un temblor en su voz, el cual le hizo sonreír malicioso.

—Zim no miente, Dib-apestoso. Al fin le encuentro utilidad a esto—dijo confiado.

Y acto seguido su PAK se abrió para sacar lo que parecía ser un brazo metálico, pero Dib había luchado incontables veces con Zim como para darse cuenta de que eso no era una de sus patas biónicas, sino más bien parecía un dispositivo de comunicación a juzgar por la bocina en la punta o eso supuso. Antes de que pudiera preguntar lo que era, una luz salió y proyectó una imagen, como si fuera una clase película. Los ojos de Dib se agrandaron sorprendido al reconocer de qué se trataba exactamente. Era él, en su habitación, hace tres noches. Conforme el video se reproducía en el aire, el sonrojó de Dib incrementaba haciendo crecer la sonrisa socarrona de Zim.

En la presentación se podía ver a Dib sentado en su silla a su lado había otras dos vacías en las que se sentarían sus invitados en el futuro, pero en ese momento debía ensayar.

_—En otro episodio de los Misterios Misteriosos, ¿existen las sirenas? ¿o solo manatíes gordos? Pronto lo descubriremos…_

_—¡Dib! ¡¿Acaso estás fingiendo ser otra vez el conductor de ese programa estúpido de cosas irreales?!_

_—¡Son reales Gaz y lo sabes! —respondió gritando y luego resopló regresando su atención hacía su actividad—. ¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Volveré a comenzar—hizo una pausa para aclarar su garganta y empezó a hablar—._ _Bienvenidos Misterios Misteriosos de los misterios extraños…_

El video se detuvo ahí, pero estaba completamente seguro que Zim tenía el resto del material. Dib sintió su rostro arder debido a la vergüenza, ¡Zim lo había grabado todo! Se supone que nadie lo sabía, a excepción de Gaz, pero ella ya se había resignado a sus extraños hábitos y nunca hacía comentario de ello, totalmente acostumbrada a convivir casi todo el tiempo con su hermano. Eso no significaba que ella lo apoyaba, simplemente lo toleraba de vez en cuando.

—¡¿Cómo es que tienes eso, bicho espacial?!

—Digamos que tengo mis métodos…

—¡¿Cuáles métodos, alíen estúpido?! ¡Me espiaste!

—Oh, y también tengo información de donde guardas esos libros llenos de imágenes. Aunque no entiendo para qué son, sé que te gustan tanto para-

—¡Detente! —interrumpió antes de que el irken dijera algo demasiado personal. Eso era totalmente confidencial—. Entendí tu punto.

—Bien, entonces no hablaras nunca más de lo que viste ni de lo que sabes y Zim promete—dijo de mala gana— no mencionar tus horribles secretos humanos. 

Dib abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió, volvió a cerrarla casi de inmediato y su rostro adoptó una expresión pensativa, como si estuviera a punto de tomar una decisión. Finalmente tomó la palabra—. Escucha bien, lagartija espacial, sigo sin creer que tengas ese video y que sepas lo de las revistas, pero más que nada—hizo una corta pausa antes de murmurar un “me odio por tener que decir esto”—... acepto los términos que dices y ofrezco una tregua para no volver a hablar de esto.

—Aunque odie de igual manera todo esto, Dib-cosa, tenemos un trato.

**Author's Note:**

> Uffas, es todo por el momento y Mishka muy amablemente dio luz verde para este fic en parte al darme su humilde opinión, thanks bb. 
> 
> Vamos con los headcanons:  
> Por ejemplo, la idea de que tengo que Seven tiene un modo ataque que usa cuandoél mismo o alguien de su familia está en peligro. Pero de igual forma Seven es muy atento y comprensivo con Zim, es como la calma de la situación y es más razonable, y hasta cierto punto inteligente, ya que es el experto en armas y tecnologia vort e irken.
> 
> Tambien me gusta el hecho de que Zim presuma que Seven y los hijos son como lo mejor de todo el universo y por lo tanto son la mejor familia(?). Eso suena tan Zim, honestamente, haha, hasta lo imagino presumiendo fotos de los bebés vortianos a Dib XD
> 
> Referencias:  
> Ahora hablando de Dib, si se fijan en una parte dice que Seven le recuerda a las cabras de montañas, y es exactamente una referencia a que en el fandom hacemos lo mismo (?)  
> Otra referencia es el nombre de los alíens que menciona Seven: Sh'nuggor. Éste es el nombre que les puse a la raza de extraterrestres que secuestran a Zim en el capitulo "Abducido" (Episodio 18). Es totalmente inventado ya que nunca se menciona quienes son o que raza son.
> 
> Como podrán ver en este fic siguen siendo enemigos y lo serán siempre que Zim amenace con conquistar el planeta, pero no pude evitar poner menos odio entre ellos del usual, tipo como una amistad de malagana XD Especialmente con el soborno, ajskjs, quise dejarlos como: Bueno, es un empate. Hahaha.  
> Soy una debilucha de Dib y Zim en todas sus relaciones sea odio, amigos o amor. Es mi OTP, ¿qué puedo decir? 
> 
> En fin, creo que eso es todo por el momento, y no prometo nada pero me gustaría traer más Za7r al fandom. De hecho estoy pensando traducir éste fic al inglés para que les llegue más amor, pero quien sabe(?)
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
